


Professionalism

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Post-Game(s), Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Rude is always professional when he's on the clock.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



Tifa and Rude sat side by side in the ice cavern. The way back out was completely sealed off from the collapse.

“Do you think the others are alright?” Tifa asked, hugging her arms to her body. Her outfit was fine most of the time and when fighting she would overheat with anything more on but standing around in a frozen ice cave made Tifa quickly get cold.

“Cait Sith has a tracking device in the moogle,” Rude said as he examined the way out. Sunglasses covered his eyes and made it as impossible as ever to discern what he was feeling. “In a worst case scenario Reeve will be able to send the other Turks out to rescue them.”

After everything that had happened, the Turks now answered to Reeve. It had been surreal at first working with them, but it soon became clear that regardless of personal feelings that the Turks did their job. Now they worked together with Cloud and the others like they hadn’t been on opposite sides of a massive conflict for the fate of the planet.

“So, we just stay here and hope for a rescue,” Tifa said. She sat down on the ground. It wasn’t much better than standing but at least it took less energy.

“Yes.” Rude looked at her through those obsidian lenses. He took off his suit jacket and held it out to Tifa. 

“Thanks.” She took the offered garment and put it on. It wasn’t much better than before, but she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. “We should probably sit next to each other, you know, for warmth.”

Rude sat down next to Tifa, their bodies touching. Compared to everything else around them, Rude’s body was like a flame. She felt his body tense next to him before he wrapped his arm around her. Tifa obliged and laid her head on his shoulder.

“No one else is here,” Tifa said. 

“I’m still on the clock.” Rude turned his head towards Tifa.

She took the opportunity and moved in, kissed him, and moved out again.

“I love that you are always so professional on the job, but I think no one would mind right now.”

“I could list it as comforting a trapped civilian,” Rude said. Just the edges of his lips were turned up.

“Exactly, I’m horribly distraught and only my boyfriend kissing me will calm me down.” Tifa was just going to roll with it.

Rude leant in and slowly kissed Tifa. His hand coming up to caress the side of her head. Their lips parted, but they were still so close that she could see his eyes over the rims of his sunglasses.

“Turks always get the job done.”


End file.
